In Your Eyes I Found My World
by WrinaBlack
Summary: The War has Ended and Bellatrix is still miraculously alive. This time the Dark Witch has even more sinister plans. Against her friends' wishes Hermione believes Bellatrix may be used for the benefit of the Light. Bellatrix wants to use Hermione for her own gain. Thus begins an adventure none had imagined. Plans never work. And just who are the Ancient Elders? REWRTTEN & REPOSTED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :I AM REWRITING THIS STORY! **

**Hello everyone. Its been a mad mad last year with everything in my life changing. The world as I knew it turned on its head and I was left grappling through it all. And all through out, when those I thought friends turned their backs, YOU GUYS stuck around like little soldiers in my corner. I can never thank you guys enough for the little messages and words of hope and encouragement. I had truly considered quitting fanfiction, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging. So when I decided to return, I wanted to rewrite the whole thing. In essence it is the same, but whereas last time I was just going with the flow, now I have some idea as to where I want this to go. So it felt right to properly rewrite the story. I will suggest you read through from beginning or you might miss out some interesting stuff...**

**Chapter One **

**Planned and Unplanned**

_The battle sounds had finally died down. The initial moments of euphoria, the whoops breaking out everywhere had been replaced by the final realization of the bodies lying strewn everywhere – friends, families, foes – they all became the same in death. Now all that remained was a haunting silence, broken only by stifled sobs, or sad murmurs. Those who survived felt guilty to celebrate, and those who lost loved ones felt guilty for surviving._

_Filch, the caretaker was making a futile attempt to clean the place._

_SHE watched them all from an upstairs window. She had slipped away to grieve in private. She never showed emotion in front of anyone. They thought she was cold and unfeeling… if they only knew how hard she had had to work to keep herself in control. She had tried, done the scariest thing possible to prevent this war. She still believed it had been unnecessary. But she had watched silently as other, more important men took decisions. She assumed she had been fated to follow, not lead – despite her heritage – she was a woman. Men of the world had proclaimed centuries before that no woman would be allowed to take the lead. They had chosen to suffer and wither away rather than letting a woman save them._

_A bitter smile appeared on her face. How blind could ego make them! And how ironical it would be if they only knew the truth – if only they had the knowledge that she did._

_The night before she had taken a chance – hoping, praying that her courage would yield results. Alas it had not – shocking her, for part of her had always believed they had all been wrong to think that women were too weak, wrong to assume witches were not suitable for taking the reins of the magical world. But her pleas had fallen on deaf ears – and the battle of Hogwarts had happened. And in its wake, destroyed everything she used to call her own._

_Her eyes traveled past the familiar terrains on the far side bridge. Three figures stood with their backs towards her. She knew who they were – the entire magical world now knew who they were – the three war heroes – their saviors. As usual she knew the boys would get most of the credit. There would be books written in Harry Potter's name – possibly documenting every single year of his life at Hogwarts – and the side-kick would get a prominent place on the virtue of being a faithful side-kick._

_Beside them, who would remember what a simple muggle born swot did to save hundreds of lives? None would care to acknowledge that the brain behind the victory was a seventeen year old school dropout genius of a witch._

_Well if she had anything to do it… they would remember. Her stories would become equally famous – little witches needed a role model and Hermione Granger would be perfect of that role. She decided she would see that happen, even if it was the last thing she saw._

_She sighed. Her time-away was over. It was time to get back to duties. _

_Little did she know that her prayers had been accepted after all – and very soon everything was about to be changed…again..._

**xxx**

It felt good to breathe finally, thought Hermione. Even as they were surrounded by the ruins of what once used to be their beloved Hogwarts, muffled cries from near and dear ones floating from the stone interiors, and a future that still looked hazy, it still felt good to breathe in without fearing it could be their last. Standing between her two best friends in the world, looking out at the horizon, it felt good to not want to look over her shoulder constantly.

It was finally over… The terror that had kept coming back to haunt them for seven years was gone… and along with him had taken his vile supporters.

She had not forgotten the lives lost, the friends lying dead within the castle, the bodies still being recovered from under the concrete, she was not someone who would ever forget the price paid for victory... But after everything the three had gone through this past year, even the morally uptight Hermione Granger could agree that they needed a few moments of breather.

Harry had just told them about the truth behind the enigma called Severus Snape, Dumbledore's failed plan, the backfiring of the wand… and the twist of fate that had made Harry Potter the owner of all three of the Deathly Hallows.

Hermione was too stunned to form coherent words as she went over years of events in her head, connecting dots she had herefore ignored or missed at a speed only she could.

It was amazing how the mind could trick you to miss obvious signs the eyes saw.

So that means...' Ron ventured tentatively.  
Yeah,' Harry sighed. 'The Elder Wand is mine now.

'What should we do with it?' Ron had tried and failed to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Hermione turned towards him sporting an incredulous look.

'We?' she asked pointedly.

Ron immediately blushed and mumbled, 'Just saying, it's the Elder Wand, most powerful wand in the world… with that you will be invincible!' he said to Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started to lecture Ron on 'limits of friendship and respecting privacy but stopped mid-sentence, her face morphing into pure shock. Because Harry had just snapped the Elder wand in two!

The Elder Wand! Snapped in Two! And thrown down the mountainside!

Hermione's first thought was the utter destruction of a historical artifact… a relic that had witnessed and created history of thousands of years…

Ron's mouth had fallen open. Harry merely shrugged.

And Hermione kind of understood why he did what he had just done. That wand had caused only destruction. It was best gone. And she was left feeling awed and proud of her friend. Only Harry Potter could beat such a huge temptation for limitless power. If she was being honest, she wasn't sure she would do the same. But she kept her thoughts to herself. There was such a thing called too much honesty.

With a smile on her face she went and stood beside her friend clasping his hands in her own. 'You're a great wizard Harry, and I'm honored to be your friend,' she whispered. He smiled at her and then she felt Ron coming up to her other side and she clasped his hands as well.

There was something slightly different about the way Ron held her hand. It was more… intimate. And suddenly Hermione recalled they had finally kissed. But what did that mean for them? She pondered for a moment and then brushed the thoughts aside. There was ample time to worry about that.

They made small talk as they trekked back towards the castle, carefully avoiding heavier topics or mentioning the loved ones they had lost. Hermione noticed Harry had chosen the longer route back, and she knew he was stalling going back in there. She didn't want to either.

Where do we go from here?' she asked aloud, determined to avoid issues for now. But twin expressions of confusion were all she received. She sighed at the idea of having to yet again explain what should've been obvious.

'We have missed out on our final academic year, and we have to start thinking about our future careers, not to mention sort out the mountain of pending tasks…'

Her parents' faces shone in her mind causing a lump in her throat. Had it really been over a year since she had seen them? Since they had been forced to forget her existence… She swallowed and braved on.  
'There's a whole new path to be walked, so what are your plans? How do you suppose we go about it?' she asked and waited for at least one of them to come up with something concrete.

She was disappointed.

'Merlin's overworked balls Hermione... where were you when the phrase 'take a break' was invented? We just won an effing war!' Ron said.

Hermione scowled.

'Well if you look around Ron, we do not have the luxury of "taking a break", not if you have any intentions of taking your NEWTS.'

She noticed Harry and Ron exchanging their usual 'she is barking' looks and it annoyed her beyond words. She was the brain that won them that war, one would say at least now they would change their standard first opinions about her absolutely logical 'so-what-if-a-little-strange' ideas.

Apparently not.

'Well,' she said hotly, 'Harry of course has enough money to live off for two lifetimes, but you and I on the other hand...'

But Harry now cut her across, sounding enraged. 'Oh so you think I can live off inherited wealth, without a day of work and be happy about it? Do you take me for bloody Draco Malfoy?'

Hermione spluttered at Harry's anger.

'No no Harry, I did not mean it that way, I was just saying that... I mean well... you see that is the reason why we have to start planning our futures. We are already late by three-fourth of a year. And you do want to be an Auror right?'

'Yes, he does and so do I,' interrupted Ron.

'But I won't plan anything Hermione,' Harry said. 'Hasn't the whole war not proven that plans never work. There are some higher powers making plans...

Hermione frowned at his words.

'Yes, Hermione I know what I am saying,' said Harry noticing her skeptical looks. 'I'm just going to concentrate on the moment. And you're forgetting I already have the responsibility of a child on me. Teddy is my godson.' he said, in what Hermione thought was a helpless tone. The whole idea was terrifying her friend.

Hell it would terrify her too if she was made responsible for a child, before she was barely adult herself.

'Don't worry Harry, Andromeda and Ted will take care of him good enough,' she said softly, hoping to comfort him.

'Yeah and Mum and Dad will help too. Remus was a friend, and Mum loved Tonks like a daughter,' Ron added.

And just like that the atmosphere became heavy again. They covered the rest of the journey in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. The main doors to the great hall loomed in front of them. The magnificent oak doors now stood almost off their hinges. Halfway up the stair however, a familiar voice brought them to a pause.

Percy Weasley came running into view looking extremely agitated. He skidded to a stop in front of them. Hermione couldn't remember ever seeing the most put together Weasley so worse for wear.

'I have been all over looking for you three,' panted Percy Weasley, clutching his side.

'What happened Perce?' Ron asked worried. 'Is it George?'

'No, George is still catatonic,' said Percy shortly. 'No it is... it is actually Bellatrix Lestrange.

'She is dead.' Harry immediately snapped.

'That's the problem. She is not.' Percy grimaced.

'What are you saying Perce? We saw Mum blow her apart. She is dead.'

'No Ron, go inside and see for yourself... Bellatrix fucking Lestrange is Alive... very much alive.

**xxx **

If Hermione's brilliant mind was working, she would have been able to notice many things as they ran full throttle along the corridors. She would have noted that this was the first ever time she had heard Percy swear, she would have noted Parvati and Prof. Trelawney grieving over Lavender's body and hated herself for not being fast enough to pull the werewolf Greyback away from her last night, she might also have noticed Neville standing in an alcove with Luna, with the latter crying in Neville's chest as the boy tightly wrapped his arms around the heaving girl, she would have noted that she had never seen Luna express any kind of emotion before this.

But from the moment the shocking news had been imparted, Hermione mind had drawn a complete blank, until they came to a halt in front of a heavily guarded pair of doors. But among numerous disadvantages, being Harry Potter had its few benefits and the Aurors parted to make way for them. A range of taps from their wands and the wards placed had been shifted. But as soon as the three quietly filed in, the doors immediately shut behind them again.

Hermione's eyes instantly fixed itself to the center of the sparsely decorated room. The hexagonal chamber had a single beam to which was now chained the most dreaded witch of all times… one who had sworn her allegiance proudly to Voldemort, the witch who had been singlehandedly responsible for more death and destruction than any of the other Death Eaters… the witch who they had blissfully thought was dead and gone for good… one whom Mrs. Molly Weasley had beaten and destroyed in front of hundreds of witnesses…

That same Bellatrix Lestrange now sat in front of their eyes, in flesh, still breathing, still alive.

They all stared. It was impossible. Even Voldemort had taken eleven years to come back from the dead. And yet they couldn't deny their own eyes could they?

Hermione felt cold sweat break out in her arm pits as she watched the familiar black skirt and corset, much worse for wear and tattered in places, but still inimitable, just like its wearer. Bellatrix Lestrange had given Hermione many a night of terrifying dreams ever since their encounter at the Malfoy Manor. Much as she tried to hide, she never could stop a shiver whenever she recalled that night, the woman bent over her… cutting into her arm, her whisper making Hermione want to die. Unconsciously she rubbed her forehand.

As if pulled by Hermione's gaze, Bellatrix briefly looked up from her slumped position and ignoring everyone else met the young witch's eye. Hermione gulped, her left arm suddenly tingled a bit and she took an involuntary step back. She expected Bellatrix to grin that horrible evil grin at the unwanted display of fear, but she didn't. It was a momentary look exchange, but Hermione had a strange feeling about it. She couldn't place exactly what. Bellatrix looked away again, going right back to staring at the empty fireplace.

A clear sharp voice cut into her thoughts and for the first time since arriving in the room, Hermione looked at the others already in there and found a whole crowd of people including members of the Order and most of the Hogwarts teachers. Ron looked as flabbergasted as Hermione felt. He looked around the room, apparently hoping someone would shout 'April Fool' but no one did.

It was however the look on Harry's face that scared Hermione. She had never seen such pure unadulterated hate gracing Harry's features. But then this woman had destroyed the only family Harry had ever had – Sirius. And then helped take away the other most important person from them – Dumbledore...

For the moment however Hermione's own hate was overcome by curiosity. She was burning to know how the witch had managed to defeat death.

'Okay now, Lestrange, for the last time, tell us exactly how you did it? Answer or we will be forced to resort to unpleasant methods,' snarled McGonagall. That stern tone made most people jump, but Bellatrix did not flinch. In fact she gave no sign she had even heard the question.

'Excuse me Professor, what exactly is going on here?' Hermione asked quietly, after another glance at Harry's murderous expression.

'Well as you can see Ms. Granger, Bellatrix Lestrange here is alive,' McGonagall sighed. 'And she is refusing to tell us how that has been possible. In fact she is yet to speak at all since we found her in the grounds.' McGonagall concluded grimly.

'But Mum,' Ron asked bewildered, 'you killed her. You blew her to pieces...' he was almost pleading to his mother for any kind of reassurance.

But none came. Mrs. Weasley looked more broken than Hermione had ever seen her. Losing a child, and seeing her family on verge of destruction and now this… Molly Weasley now held a great semblance to a tree after braving a cyclone.

'How did you find her?' Harry asked to nobody in particular.

Bill spoke up. 'We, that is, Prof. McGonagall, Fleur and I, were building more wards around the school grounds, just to be safe. We also wanted to see if there were (he hesitated and glanced at his parents)... anymore bodies... well anyway Fleur screamed and I went rushing and saw this... Her... sitting on the edge of the forbidden forest under a tree.

'Where is Fleur? Did she hurt her?' said Ron.

'No, she did not hurt anyone. She did not have a wand on her,' Bill replied. 'Fleur was terrified. And I stunned her almost immediately. Then Professor McGonagall came and we brought her up here and informed Kingsley and his team.

Harry suddenly moved forward, wand in hand. Hermione tried to catch his sleeve, but he jerked her away and went to stand in front of Bellatrix.

The dark witch still did not look up.

'Are you really Bellatrix Lestrange or are you someone else pretending to be her?' Harry spat out the question.

Bellatrix slowly turned her face and met the boy's gaze, her brows scrunched in a small frown… more annoyed than angry. Her lips however remained sealed.

'Because if you are not her,' Harry continued, 'then immediately start telling your story, and if you are really that monster, then I see absolutely no reason to keep you alive.'

Hermione saw a pained look cross the dark witch's eyes. It was for a fraction of a second, then the mask of indifference fell back in place. Hermione frowned inwardly. Of course for all she knew, it might have been a trick of the light.

'We all saw it happen,' Mr. Weasley said in a troubled voice. 'There's no way she could have survived Molly's attack. I just can't believe she is still here. Unless of course there are two or three Bellatrix(s) out there… and that's impossible!'

But Hermione's attention snapped towards him, her eyes widening in fear, at the unwitting implication. They had not told anyone about the horcruxes, and how exactly the three of them had finally managed to take down Voldemort. A quick glance exchange between the three of proved to Hermione that the exact thought had struck Harry and Ron too. emWhat if… after all Bellatrix had been Voldemort's favorite… did she too…

'Very well,' Kingsley finally spoke in his deep voice. 'You leave us with no other choice.' He turned towards Prof. Slughorn. 'Sir, do you have any Veritaserum in your stock?'

'What umm... ah no Shacklebolt,' Slughorn shook his head. 'Those two Carrow parasites took it all away, you know, to administer it on students... to extract information about Harry's whereabouts.'

Kingsley nodded. 'Never mind Sir, the Auror headquarters have their own private stash. Comes in handy. I'll send over people to get it.'

'What happens to her meanwhile?' McGonagall asked pointing at the bound witch.

'Yes,' Molly Weasley finally spoke up, though her voice betrayed the bewildered state. 'The children and the other people are still around. It's too dangerous to leave her here. Take her with you. Take her away.'

Bellatrix now turned to look at the Weasley matriarch. That brief glance held equal amount if not more of the distaste with which Molly Weasley had spoken about her.

'NO WAIT!' Harry suddenly shouted. 'We can't be done with her yet. We need to figure out if she is Bellatrix Lestrange really... this might be someone else under polyjuice... or it might be a horrible plot.'

He exchanged another uncomfortable glance with Hermione, who nodded slightly to show she knew what was in his mind.

'The Veritaserum should solve that problem Harry,' said Kingsley. 'Meanwhile...'

'Meanwhile I need to talk to her, privately,' Harry declared.

Multiple voices of protest arose but Harry repeated his words loudly over everyone else's. Hermione couldn't remember seeing him so assertive before… stubborn yes, but authoritative, no. These were what wars did to people.

'I need to talk to her. I need answers,' Harry said again.

Parental figures, ministry representatives and teachers remained silent. The wishes of the Chosen One were to be obeyed. Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable.

'But she isn't giving any answers mate,' said Ron, shooting Hermione a glance that showed he had noticed the change in Harry's attitude as well.

'She will,' Harry said with a steely determination in his voice. Professor McGonagall tried to speak but Harry interrupted her.

'No Professor, the war was meant to end today and it will end today. This witch here killed the only true family I have ever known. And destroyed that of my dear friend's. She almost killed Hermione last time and Ginny today. And Merlin knows how many of those lying dead has met their end at her wand. Just leave me alone with her.'

'How alone is alone Harry?' asked Hermione pointedly. Sure she would rather be anywhere else, but she be damned if she let her best friend alone with this woman. Even tied, and defeated, this was Bellatrix Lestrange.

'You two can stay," Harry told her, catching on the warning in her tone.

'Are you mad? We cannot leave you with this crazy woman... she is downright dangerous and you are barely of age,' Mrs. Weasley said in dismay and anger.

'Yeah Mum, little babies who won the war for you,' said Ron bitterly.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes welled and Ron looked stricken.

'Mum I didn't mean to...' he trailed looking desperately at his brothers. Percy shook his head in disapproval, Bill shrugged, but it was Mr. Weasley who came to his rescue.

'Molly dear, they are of age, and have faced Bellatrix more times than us. They're perfectly capable, as they have proven time and again. And after everything Harry, Ron and Hermione have done for us, they deserve our trust.'

He said the last bit to the room at large.

'I cannot lose anymore of my babies Arthur,' said Mrs. Weasley as the tears so long held back with iron will power finally released. The Weasley family gathered around her. Hermione looked away to give them some privacy and caught Bellatrix rolling her eyes. She felt red hot anger surge through her at that callous gesture. Strangling her suddenly seemed like a very good idea.

And yet again as if reading her mind, Bellatrix met her eyes. Another inexplicable moment passed between the two witches. Hermione felt there was something different about Bellatrix – those eyes, that body language, something did not feel right, but she couldn't place what it was.

After long moments of arguing and convincing, finally McGonagall ushered the other teachers out. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to the hospital wing to see George, and relieve Ginny for a while. The girl had not left her brother's side, trying in vain to get him out of his catatonic state. And Bill followed them to see whether Fleur was alright. Kingsley then assured Harry that his team would be stationed outside and if needed to call for help. He then instructed Percy to gather people and try to contact the families of the wounded and the dead. They finally left and the three were left alone with the unrelenting bane of their lives.

The heavy door fell shut and they could hear the enchantments fall into place as they were all locked in. Kingsley had however assured them his Aurors was only one red spark away from the three youngsters' wands.

With the others gone, Hermione suddenly found Bellatrix sitting Indian style on the floor, alert and giving them her full attention. This abrupt change of manner had not gone unnoticed by either of her friends who exchanged raised eyebrows with her.

Without preamble, Harry pointed his wand at Bellatrix and snarled, 'Start talking or I will make you do it under the Imperius Curse.'

Bellatrix smiled and leaned back again the pillar to which she was shackled.

'Oh, so you've finally learned to use The Big Three... Good, good! Do I get a Thank You card for helping you with the Cruciatus?' she asked conversationally.

'SHUT UP,' Harry roared. 'Shut Up! How dare you? You sit here and dare to make jokes out of people's pain, you MURDERER!'

'Who did I murder?'

And Hermione could almost laugh at the genuine surprise in Bellatrix's voice.

'Oh... let me think,' said Harry, pretending to think even as his eyes flashed. 'Oh yes… Sirius Black!' Harry shouted. 'Your cousin remember? Remember how you murdered him in the department of mysteries right in front of me?'

Bellatrix grimaced.

'I try not to remember. That he was my cousin is not a pleasant reminder. And I defeated him in a duel, it is different from murder,' she said irritably.

'And Dobby?' said Hermione quietly staring intently at the dark witch. 'You killed someone as pure and innocent and selfless as Dobby. How do you justify that?'

Bellatrix met her eyes.

'Oh, the elf died did he? I did wonder who finally got the knife,' she said musingly. 'It had been meant for you,' she added in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hermione froze for a moment but quickly recovered.

'What have you done with it? It was rather a favorite one of mine. Made from dragon bone and silver, a cherished gift actually...' continued Bellatrix either missing or ignoring a look of realization dawning on Hermione's face.

'Look at you,' interrupted Ron in disgust. 'You can't seem to stop talking now. Why were you pretending to be dumb for so long?'

'Are you stupid? No, don't answer that. I know you're stupid so I'll spell it out for you,' snapped Bellatrix. She straightened her back and looked imperiously at them, reminding Harry of the first time he had seen this witch in Dumbledore's memory. Broken but never bent…

'Queens do not talk to minions,' said Bellatrix. 'When a war is lost and the losing side's queen is captured it is the responsibility of the winning side's royalty to directly deal with her.

'I'm the Queen of the Dark, you're the King of the Light. Your minions captured me. So put forth your questions and I'll think whether or not to answer them.'

Harry and Ron looked dumbfounded. Hermione narrowed her eyes, because it had finally hit her… why she was finding Bellatrix odd…

'You're being sane,' she stated.

Bellatrix startled, but did not reply. She looked almost uncomfortable. Hermione decided to seize this opportunity.

'Unless of course, you're not Bellatrix Lestrange at all... tell us are you an imposter? Have you taken polyjuice?' demanded Hermione. She had no idea where the sudden burst of courage and confidence had come from, but then that's what happened with her. Hermione was never one to show false bravado, but when she meant business... she meant business!

Now she crossed her arms and waited for Bellatrix to answer. Bellatrix looked silently at her for a long moment, again with an unreadable expression. Finally she sighed.

'No, I'm me alright,' she said, reluctance tracing every syllable.

'How did you save yourself?' asked Harry. 'A room full of people saw you dying.'

'They thought they saw... it was an illusion. I created an illusion. Happy?'

'Far from it,' snapped Hermione. 'Don't give us that nonsense. Mrs. Weasley is a skilled witch, and many more highly skilled wizards and witches saw you being blown into smitherins.'

'No one saw any damn thing. Everyone was busy fighting their own battles,' retorted Bellatrix.

'And pray how would you know that if you were also busy fighting your own?' asked Hermione after a pause.

Bellatrix's head snapped up and her eyes widened for a second, before she quickly looked away.

'You know of all things I thought of you, I did not take you for a liar,' Hermione continued in a slow mocking tone.

Ron worriedly reached out to stop her as she slowly inched towards the captive witch. But she ignored him. Harry gripped his wand in alertness.

'Lying is for cowards Bella,' whispered Hermione. The dark witch's eyes flashed as Hermione used her nickname.

Now there was a thin line between courageous actions and suicidal actions, and Hermione knew she had just crossed it. So why not go all out. She had her two friends to protect her if it came to it.

'Tell us Bella, did you use the same evil way to immortalize yourself like your so-called-Lord had done?' she continued is a mocking whisper.

Bellatrix's knuckles had turned white. A vein throbbing in her temple.

'Where is your wand Bella? To which illusion did you lose your magic stick... Madame Lestrange?'

Bellatrix kept her eyes fixed on the manacles but there was a visible tick in her jaw.

'Did you lose it while running away from the fighting? Did you make some other person take Polyjuice and become you?'

Bellatrix ground her teeth, eyes still fixated on the iron bounds.

'At the end of the day that's what you really are aren't you? Bellatrix Lestrange... a coward!'

Before Hermione could blink, with the agility of a panther, Bellatrix had sprung up and lunged at her, chains and all. It had been so smooth and sudden that Hermione felt Bellatrix clawing at her face before she even saw the woman coming. It took Harry and Ron only a moment's delay to jump into action, shocked as they too had been with the witch lightning attach, but it was time enough for Bellatrix's nails to create to a gash across Hermione's cheek.

Ron dragged her away to safety.

'Impedimenta,' screamed Harry at the dark witch.

Bellatrix fell back and crashed into the beam, falling in a heap.

The two wizards forgot all about Bellatrix for the moment as they tended to their injured friend. They tried to heal her wound. Neither boy being as apt, the scratches partially remained. Hermione managed to close the wound by applying the last of her stock of dittany. The skin burned and hissed for a few moments, causing her eyes to water before the skin smoothned over.

Hermione shut her eyes and took a deep breath trying to cut out Ron's grumblings about recklessness. At last she opened her eyes and they at once fell upon Bellatrix, who had in that time elapsed also composed herself best she could. But she was seething.

'How dare you Mudblood!' she sneered. 'You saplings think you know everything? Just because luck played on your team, and just because this filthy little magic thief here can devour books like casseroles, you convince yourself you truly understand magic?

'You have not even scratched the surface. And you want truth? I will give you truth. Your mother did not kill me Weasley. She thought she did. She did not even fight me or you would have been crying over her body now. You all thought it was me.'

Bellatrix paused to ensure she had the three teenagers' complete attention… then spoke in her trademark chilling whisper.

'Imagine a person you have not seen in over sixteen years... and suddenly you're duelling with that person... A mad battle going on, people dying left-right-center, castle lying in ruins, the whole place filled up in smoke and dust and flying spells... and then Molly Weasley's blood traitor family being attacked...

'Think about it... dear Boy Who Lived... is it impossible to mistake someone else for me under such conditions?'

'But who would we possibly mistake for you?' Ron asked furiously.

Harry and Hermione said nothing. Both had frozen.

Hermione had suddenly remembered a long ago photograph Tonks had shown her. Of a mother and aunt that looked so, so similar that they could almost be twins.

And Harry recalled the night he had left the Dursleys' house for the final time. The seven Potters with their seven guards… how Voldemort had attacked them, how Hagrid and Harry had fled and reached the Tonks' house… And how when he had seen Tonk's mother for the first time, and mistaken her for her infamous sister... almost attacking her.

'You could… and you did because the said person looks almost exactly like me. Except maybe for a difference in eye color, hair color… But who notices eye colors or hair colors during a war?'

Even in her anger, a profound sadness settled upon Bellatrix. And for the first ever time Hermione noticed something she had never seen in Bellatrix before… Defeat.

'Andromeda?' Hermione said in a strangled whisper.

Bellatrix nodded.

'Dead,' she said in an ice-cold voice. 'Andy is dead.'

* * *

**A/N 2 : Much of it is same with the added mystery figure at the very beginning. There will be more mystery this time. And I have incorporated all your constructive criticisms and tried to improve my writing. And yet again, thank you for not abandoning me and my little scribbles. **

**I am tightening the plot, so all of the 14 chapters of last time will be tied up in 4/5 with added plots. From there on, it will be all new. **

**A/N 3 : I have taken down 'My Dear Imperfect Love' because I am re-working that too. Don't worry, not going abandon that one either. I will upload that once its taken a solid shape, but it might take a little while.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Revealed and Unrevealed**

**Monte Palatino, Rome**

_The muggles thought the place was the oldest ruins in the history steeped city of Rome. They told stories of the most formidable empire being built on these very stones. But they didn't know of the magic hidden in these stones. And those who did, preferred it that way._

_One of the handful that still lived to hold that secret magic in their knowledge was Conan Cleary._

_Known to all as the best Healer of the century, none could guess the source of his true knowledge... and power..._

_And as he sat deep within the ruins, in a part the muggles neither knew of nor could reach, Cleary meditated to the rising sun._

_Dressed in robes of a pearly white, that almost matched his long hair that came right down to his waist. His beard, almost as long was worn in two neat braids._

_The first rays lit up his face, his taut features belying the centuries he had witnessed pass by. As the golden morning light graced the world, he felt the magic in the air seep into him. He felt powerful. A serene smile spread across his face as he reveled in the feeling._

_And then he felt a shift in the air. His eyes flew open. The peaceful golden glow from a moment before was crackling. The power of the magic bubbling and frothing as if bursting to be set free from its invisible restraints. And then he felt the light from within him leave his body again and join its mates. He frowned._

_The light ball slowly revolved in front of his eyes, invitingly, tauntingly, intangible yet real. Its brightness grew… the golden becoming a blinding white, until it disappeared into nothing._

_Conan Cleary sat dumbfounded, his crystal green eyes staring at the same point._

_'It's time,' he finally whispered in a deep voice, that sounded like it came from far away, like it came from somewhere in the ocean. 'It's time,' he repeated._

**Xxx**

Hogwarts, Scotland

Hermione's head was reeling, to the point that she suddenly felt the need to sit down. But there were no seats in the room. She turned to glance towards her two best friends, and saw her own disbelief and shock reflected in their faces. The silence in the room was so thick that it could be cut clean in two with Godric Gryffindor's sword.

'That's rubbish.' Hermione didn't care that she sounded a little hysterical. 'What you're saying is, it was Andromeda, and not you fighting there... and it was Andromeda and not you who was killed instead?'

'Yes,' said Bellatrix. 'I'm quite sure I'd spoken in English.'

'Mum killed Andromeda by mistake!' Ron almost whimpered. "Wait why would Andromeda fight against us? She was on our side!'

Bellatrix snorted. 'So you think,' she said.

'Oh so now Andromeda is a traitor is she? said Harry. 'Say something believable for a change why don't you!'

'You don't have to take my word for it,' replied Bellatrix, the cool unconcern returning. 'Go and look for her, see if you can find her.'

All three friends exchanged looks of discomfort. Should they go looking, what would they find... and what if...

'Let's say we do believe you,' said Hermione cautiously after a moment. 'It does not explain why Andromeda would attack our lot in the first place. Her daughter was in the Order. Tonks was killed by you lot… _You _from I have learnt... YOU killed Tonks, you killed your niece Bellatrix.'

This time Bellatrix visibly flinched.

'She killed Tonks?' roared Harry, his wand rising threateningly.

'Eye witnesses saw a scuffle between the two, and that was the last time anyone saw Tonks alive,' Hermione informed them.

That seemed to do Harry and he stormed at Bellatrix, wand poised in attack. Hermione reacted in alarm but Harry had stopped two steps away from the witch, his wand tip almost touching in-between her eyebrows. Bellatrix simply stared, quietly watching Harry struggle.

'You're not a killer Potter,' she said at last.

It was not a taunt. There was no malice. Just an observation.

'I WILL KILL YOU. You... you took away everything that was dear to me. You have no right to live when you destroyed so many others. You deserve to die a painful death, and I will kill you.'

The entire room seemed to have gone on pause mode. Bellatrix and Harry kept staring each other down, even as the young wizard struggled with himself to cause the dark witch as much pain as she had caused him and those he cared for. Hermione didn't know what it was that had had her rooted to the spot… not Ron's protective grip certainly.

'There are so many things you do not know Potter. No everything is what meets the eye,' said Bellatrix at last.

Her condescending, teacher-like way of speaking grated their nerves further. But despite it all, they couldn't help hanging on to her words.

'Sirius Black and I share a history that goes back to before you were even thought of Potter. Hard as it may be for you to believe me, that duel wouldn't have ended without one of us dying. I chose me, just like anyone else would.'

'I don't believe you. Sirius would never take your life. He would never take anyone's life,' said Harry flatly.

'… Blacks have always been self-preservers,' continued Bellatrix, giving no sign she had heard Harry. 'That is why we survived for so many centuries when so many others have died out. And Andromeda knew self-preservation like no other person did. She wasn't on our side, but she wasn't on your side either.'

'STOP,' shouted Harry. 'Stop this nonsense. Don't try to manipulate me with your words. I have no time for your lies. Tell me what is going on? How you survived Mrs. Weasley's attack? How are you still alive after being blown apart?'

'I told you it was Andromeda – I am Bellatrix, and Mrs. Redhead has killed Andromeda thinking it was me. And Andromeda was fighting against you. Why? Only she knew. Interrogate her spirit. Now go away!'

The patronizing manner was replaced with the usual snarl in a flash.

Hermione went to speak but froze when she heard a familiar voice cast a familiar curse.

'Imperio,' said Ron, his wand pointed at Bellatrix.

They watched in shock as Bellatrix suddenly slumped against the wall. Her body relaxing, her eyes slid out of focus and her mouth hung slightly open. She looked at them with wide innocent eyes, her expression blissful. Hermione thought in that moment Bellatrix resembled a child who didn't know what she had done to be punished.

She and Harry turned to face Ron, both with identical 'what-the-hell' expressions.

'Desperate times, desperate measures. We did it in Gringotts remember? And I thought we were wasting time. Let's get it done fast,' he replied their unasked question. 'If there are more horcruxes involved, it is best we get going immediately.'

For a moment Hermione admired the new confident take-charge man in front of her. The last year had changed them all, but none more than Ronald Weasley. Her mind lingered briefly to the kiss they had shared in the Chamber of Secrets. She still didn't know what it had meant, but now was certainly not the time. She nodded and they approached the bound woman.

Thus began the interrogation. And the answers left them more flustered than ever as more secrets poured out of the very complacent dark witch.

'Can you hear us?'

'Yes'

'Who are you?'

'Bellatrix Black Lestrange'

The answer had been immediate, not a trace of hesitation. The three exchanged looks.

'Answer us honestly, how did you get away alive from the battle?' Ron said.

'Molly Weasley killed my sister Andromeda assuming her to be me.'

'Where were you then?' asked Harry.

'Inside Hogwarts... but I was not fighting. I was invisible. I was looking for my Master.'

'You were under an Invisibility cloak?'

'No, that's my special brand of magic, I don't need cloaks,' said Bellatrix flatly.

Hermione thought watching the headstrong fearsome woman be so compliant and completely under their control was weird and slightly unnerving.

'Tell us the truth about Andromeda,' she asked. 'Why did you say she was not on either side?'

Bellatrix continued speaking like a zombie.

'During the first war, Rodolphus had kidnapped Andy's husband. It was then that Andy approached me and pleaded me to let him go for her sake.'

An insane smile stretched across her face, as if she was recalling a particularly delicious meal…

'But if I'd release that Mudblood, the Dark Lord would kill Rodolphus.'

Bellatrix smile widened and then abruptly disappeared. 'You do not show kindness during war. So I made a wager – information in exchange for Ted Tonk's life!'

The other three gasped. Bellatrix took no notice, she continued in a monotonous voice.

'I took her to my Lord, and because he trusted me, more than anyone else, he agreed to it. He needed an insider. So Andy became our double agent from that moment on! She had always been somewhat of a pet to Sirius Black and it had irritated me always. But finally it was the same affection that came to my benefit.'

'Bu... But that was Pettigrew!' exclaimed Harry.

'Andromeda had told us that Pettigrew was the weakest link in the Order. We knew everything from her – when Sirius was going into hiding, how Potter and his wife had already disappeared, when Lupin was on the run. We made her feed false fears into their minds. Subtle manipulation was Andy's expertise. Lily Potter trusted in her decisions blindly. Thus we were successful in isolating Peter Pettigrew. He was left alone, and he had always needed protection.

'My Lord offered him so; he didn't really have much choice, it was either that or death. And like Andromeda, Peter too chose self-preservation. But Peter was only there for some accidental information, it was Andy who helped with the more intricate bits, you know let slip by Padfoot and his brood, unwittingly in front of the harmless Andromeda!'

Bellatrix laughed aloud. It was almost as scary as her sadistic grin.

'Andy even caused Sirius to believe Lupin may be the mole, ensuring the real ones remain hidden,' she added.

For long moments Hermione and her friends were just too stumped to speak. As Bellatrix's revelations punched them in the face and threatened to turn them as crazy as her, they remained contemplating her words.

At last Hermione managed to collect her thoughts and frame the next set of questions. There was still more to know and she had feeling those wouldn't be any more pleasant.

'Did Andromeda continue giving information during the second battle?'

Bellatrix nodded. And in that single instant Hermione was thankful poor Tonks was not around to hear this. That girl had adored her mother for standing up to the powerful Blacks and choosing her way of life.

'During the second war, the condition was that in exchange for her information, we would not harm her daughter.'

Harry pressed his hand over his eyes, whether in anger or shock Hermione didn't know.

'What information did she give you?'

'It was Andy who told us Sirius would be the man the Potter boy would come running to save. Apparently Sirius had been gushing to her in the letters about his bosom friendship with his godson. It was Andy who informed us of the wedding at the Weasley house, Nymphadora had told her that the wards would be down for the day, making it easy for us to attack. And it was Andy who told us the real Potter would be travelling with the giant, Hagrid. But the information came last minute. We didn't know about the decoy Potters at first, apparently Andromeda was informed about his arrival at her place only after the flight began. She managed to send me word, and we called our Lord, but one more time luck favored the boy and he escaped.'

There was a faint trace of bitterness in her otherwise flat voice.

'Wait a minute,' Ron suddenly said loudly. 'You tried to kill Tonks, I was right there, we fought you! What happened to your agreement about not hurting her?'

'When Nymphadora joined the Order, it became difficult to keep our part of the bargain,' said Bellatrix. 'So I made a promise to Andy. If and when the two sides had a face off, I would be the one to duel with Nymphadora, ensuring other Death Eaters don't harm her fatally.

'All I had to do was play around for a bit before stunning her and putting her out of harm's way. And it was easy since everyone assumed I always fought her to spite my sister for deserting her family and marrying a mudblood. It required lesser explanation when she went and gave herself to a werewolf.'

… And it all came back to Hermione… Bellatrix injuring Tonks in the Department of Mysteries, but only enough to keep her away from the battle, when she could easily have just killed her.

…Ron's account about how Bellatrix had fought him and Tonks during their journey to the Burrow, and talented though Tonks was, it was hard to believe she and Ron could've beaten someone like Bellatrix Lestrange…

'Then what happened last night?' whispered Hermione. She was thinking aloud but Bellatrix answered anyway.

Bellatrix's eyes flickered, she let out a deep sigh and spoke in the same flat expressionless voice.

'My Lord knew you would be coming to Hogwarts; I don't know how but he always knew everything, he was omniscient! He asked us to ready the forces, and while half-way, we received confirmed news of your arrival.'

'Professor Snape,' muttered Hermione and the boys nodded grimly.

'I had honestly thought it wouldn't be a big deal, and had been generally surprised as to why an entire army was required to get three children. But I underestimated you. . I was surprised to see you had managed to raise an army of your own. But my Lord of course seemed to have expected nothing less. So he wasn't angry as much as amused to see you people getting ready to fight back.'

'So you started fighting, when did Andromeda come in the picture?' Ron said impatiently.

'I did not fight, my Lord had forbidden me to fight!'

Of all the proclamations that had been made in that room, this had to be the strangest. Not just had the most notorious dark witch to ever walk the earth claim her so long always innocent sister was not so innocent and had been killed being mistaken for her, but also that she, Bellatrix herself had not played any part in the final battle of Hogwarts at all.

When further asked for explanation, Bellatrix had this to say –

'My Lord asked me to come to Hogwarts and stop Harry Potter from entering the Room of Requirement, and to also retrieve the Goblet you three stole from my vault.'

'And?' prodded Hermione, her breath hitching in anticipation.

'And nothing, my instructions were clear. I was to ensure that Harry Potter, under no circumstances should be able to enter the Room of Requirement. If he tried, I was allowed to maim or injure him, but not kill. The other two was a liability and I was to get rid of them if necessary. But otherwise I had to steer clear of the battle, and once I had retrieved the stolen treasure I was to report directly back to him.'

'And you obeyed him?' Hermione pushed.

'Of course I obeyed him. I have never not obeyed him, I'm his most faithful, most loyal...'

'Wait Hogwarts was guarded by enchantments. Professor McGonagall and others had put strong wards. You could not have sneaked in.' said Harry.

'My Lord has his own ways and I was taught the darkest of magic by the Dark Lord himself... I can turn myself into smoke.'

Bellatrix was staring at nothing all the while.

'Yes, we know you can do that,' Harry said bitterly. 'We saw you do that when you burned down the Burrow. But that does not explain how you broke through the magic wards?'

'Pipes!'

It was Hermione and not Bellatrix who had spoken. The boys turned to look at her bewildered.

'Mione?' Ron looked worried.

'Pipes Ron... pipes! The same way Tom Riddle used to free the basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets!' cried Hermione. 'He must have told her,' she added pointing at Bellatrix.

The dark witch did not counter her argument. In fact she looked almost impressed, just for a second. But Hermione knew it was probably a trick of the light.

'Bloody hell,' Ron breathed out.

'What happened once you managed to enter Hogwarts?' Hermione urged, throwing a nervous glance at the door.

'It wasn't easy to locate you in the swarm of students. I managed nevertheless. But then suddenly you three separated. My orders were to follow Potter, so I did. But it was fruitless, because all he did was chat with a ghost. But she seemed to point him to the Room of Requirement, because Potter immediately dashed off to the seventh floor.'

'So why didn't you stop me from getting there?' questioned Harry.

'As I was following you, something suddenly happened. Something I can't explain, but suddenly I could hear my Lord screaming inside my head.'

Bellatrix shuddered slightly before resuming.

'He told me that the cup had been destroyed and that he would punish me for my failure…'

A wave of fear passed through Bellatrix's otherwise blank face.

'But I should then stop you from going into the Room of Requirement at all costs.'

'But you couldn't?' Hermione asked carefully.

'I was caught off guard and when I looked up, Potter had disappeared. I dashed off to the seventh floor, but I got delayed by curses flying everywhere, moving invisible among hundreds of dashing people was difficult. And by the time I reached there, Potter had vanished; I had no idea what to say to make the door appear. I wanted to ask my Lord, but I was far too scared of the repercussions, having already failed him once. So I tried saying many things, but the room did not appear to me.

'I chose to wait. And after what seemed like hours, all of you came out; or should I say rushed out on brooms. The room was on fire. I was immensely surprised to see Draco with you. And then you destroyed what seemed like some jewellery... and what happened after that…'

Bellatrix shivered violently.

'I knew then what I had failed to do. I knew then that _He_ would kill me. That was the only punishment. I have never been more terrified.'

Bellatrix felt silent, her eyes widened in fear. The three young people did not know what to say. Hermione silently debated with herself whether to give the woman a moment of respite or continue drilling. But Harry made the decision for her. There was no sympathy in his heart for the killer of his Godfather.

'What did you do after that?'

Bellatrix was silent for a moment but then began speaking, again in the same flat toneless way.

'My Lord suddenly asked his forces to retreat. I took it as my cue to leave as well. I went back to the forest with the others. I was expecting to be killed immediately, but the Lord was very excited about something and as such did not pay any attention to me. He was convinced that Potter would himself come to my Lord... and he did.'

'Why didn't you escape if you knew death awaited you in the forest?' Hermione asked puzzled.

'I would have to be a fool to expect to dupe the Dark Lord. I may have been his best lieutenant, but he was far too powerful. He would find me. At least if I walked to my death, he would make it less painful. And I had failed him, miserably... I deserved to be killed.'

Hermione was stunned. How steeped could a person be in their twisted senseless beliefs to lay down their life for failing such a crooked man. Suddenly a thought occurred to her – here in front of them, was possibly the only follower of Voldemort, who had supported him without any selfish ulterior motive. In her own dark way, Bellatrix held her morals high. This discovery jumbled up Hermione quite a bit.

_Stop thinking_, she ordered herself.

'But this still does not explain how Andromeda came to the fight. She was not with us the whole time!' Ron's voice brought Hermione out of her thoughts.

'When we were waiting for Potter to come in the forest, I had drifted off a little distance wondering what the Dark Lord would do with me once all this was over. Andy came out of nowhere and attacked me. It was just my reflex that stopped me from being fatally wounded. And indeed if Cissy had not come looking for me... Andy was positively crazy. She was there to revenge her daughter's death… But I had not killed Nymphadora.'

'What?' shouted Hermione outraged. She wondered briefly if Ron had cast the Imperius curse properly. 'Eye witnesses saw you attacking Tonks – Nymphadora!'

'I didn't kill her. Not intentionally. But I couldn't save her either.'

Harry ordered Bellatrix to explain. She obliged, still complacent. It was strange that even after so long she wasn't trying to fight the effects of the curse. Either Ron was a much more powerful spell caster than they had realized or Bellatrix simply lacked the strength of character required. She was after all a sociopath.

'After the incident of the Room of Requirement, you three left. Since I was not allowed to kill Potter, there was little point following you. So I waited for my Lord to call me back. I kept out of sight. I was itching to fight but couldn't. Then Nymphadora came into view. She was battling Avery and two others. It was three against one and she was losing. There was no one from her side to save her, so as promised to Andy, I had to show myself. I headed the men off and started fighting Nymphadora. I intended to as usual paralyze her enough to remove her from the fight.

'But then suddenly one of the Weasley twins, don't know which, arrived and started fighting. My promise was limited to keeping Andy's daughter safe. I decided to finish off the Weasley.'

Ron balled his hands into tight fists.

'But Nymphadora kept blocking me. Then Dolohov arrived. Curses started flying everywhere and suddenly Nymphadora was lying dead. I don't know whose curse she got hit by, it could be Dolohov or it could be a rebound curse from the Weasley boy.

'The curse had scattered us. I saw the boy rush after Dolohov trying to hit him, but he fought back. I removed Nymphadora's body and kept it in an alcove. I knew Andy would know. That darn clock of her's always told her when and where her family was.'

'Clock?' said Harry puzzled. It was Ron who explained.

'The same one as Mum has, Harry. Tonks had told me when she saw it. In fact our clock was a gift from Andromeda.'

Hermione felt faint. She backed towards the wall and leaned against it. This was a what-the-fuck situation of Titanic proportions! Ron looked like he was going to be sick, while Harry started pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

'What did you tell Andromeda?' Hermione asked finally, though she thought she already knew the answer.

'I told her that the Weasley kid killed her daughter.'

'YOU LIED TO HER, YOU... YOU...' Ron spluttered in fury.

'Yes,' replied Bellatrix unperturbed. 'If I had told her the truth, she would've created a scene in the forest, and the Dark Lord would kill her. He was very displeased with her when she could not give us any information on Potter's whereabouts for the past year. Saying it was the Weasley boy's fault was the only way I could send her back to the relative safety of the school. I wanted her to calm down. I never guessed she would come and attack people here.'

'Are you saying you actually cared for her?' Hermione asked skeptically.

'She was my sister.'

Bellatrix had nothing more to tell them, but what she had was already ample ingredients to create a cluster fuck of a situation. The three friends hurriedly discussed their options. The elders would surely arrive and want details. To reveal the whole story to them, would mean telling unpleasant truths including the story of the horcruxes, the hallows, Andromeda's apparent betrayal, and the possibility that Fred's last act had been to accidentally kill Tonks.

But they would have to tell them something. And there was no knowing what Bellatrix would say or do once the curse had been lifted. Finally Hermione came to a decision…

'NO!'

Both Harry and Ron shouted.

'There is no way we're leaving you alone with… her…' said Ron.

'Ron I'm perfectly capable of handling myself and I promise I shall not lift the curse until you come back.'

'But Hermione –' Harry started to argue.

'Please Harry, at least you be sensible. Ron needs to break this to his family without our presence. They have just been through a tragedy. And we are still outsiders – no Ron, don't argue. Go to your family and explain things to them.

'Meanwhile you Harry go and speak to Professor McGonagall and Kingsley. Yes I know it's not the same as confiding in Dumbledore, but they are in a position to take a decision. We cannot reveal everything to public and they will be the best to decide how to go about it. And please hurry boys. It won't take long for the news of Bellatrix Lestrange being still alive to spread.'

The wizards did not look at all happy to listen to their friend's reasoning. But they couldn't find any point to counter her either. Hermione correctness could be really annoying. So after another bout of stubborn argument from their end and hopelessly logical counter argument on Hermione's the two boys rushed off to do what damage control they could. The feeling of unease as they watched the door close upon Hermione standing alone with Bellatrix slumped behind her, remained. Harry and Ron parted ways at the staircase. Both turned their focus on completing the respective tasks that had been handed out by their very bossy friend, and return as soon as possible.

**xxx**

Bellatrix Lestrange, notorious Death Eater, marked criminal and a personified brutal nightmare in general was slumped on the floor, eyes half-closed, chained to a pillar... Hermione stood still for a long moment staring at the older woman. Oh how the coins had flipped, only few nights ago, Hermione herself had been at the mercy of the same witch. And though she'd never admit it to them, this was precisely the reason why she had sent the boys away. She needed to face her fears, alone. That night at the Malfoy Manor... Hermione had never before felt more helpless, more humiliated... or closer to death...

Bellatrix coughed. Hermione stopped her pacing and looked at the dark witch. But the bound woman was still looking faraway. Realizing that Bellatrix must be thirsty after talking for so long, she rummaged into her beaded bag and pulled out an empty potions jar.

'Aquamenti,' she muttered and the jar filled with water. Hermione cautiously approached Bellatrix and kneeled in front of her.

'Drink,' she ordered. Bellatrix reached out and took the jar. Their fingers briefly brushed and Hermione felt a current pass through her entire being.

As she watched Bellatrix drink greedily, she reflected on that inexplicable feeling. It was not the first time. It had happened in the Malfoy Manor too, when Bellatrix had touched her.

Bellatrix finally had her fill and innocently held out the jar Hermione. The young witch couldn't suppress a smirk.

'How the mighty has fallen,' remarked Hermione. 'Remember that night Bellatrix?'

She pulled up her sleeve and revealed the still raw scrawl on her left forehand – _mudblood – _in Bellatrix's childlike writing.

'At least our interrogation methods are better.'

She took the jar from the older witch.

And then felt her hand being grabbed.

**'Not very effective though I'd say…'**

… The scarily familiar voice said in that trademark chilling whisper.

Hermione's whole world seemed to stop as her brain caught up with her ears.

She opened her mouth to scream and found two thin but surprisingly strong arms reach out and wrap themselves around her waist, chains and all, and forcefully pull her down. She fell and found herself flush against the older woman's body.

A clattering sound from a corner informed her that her wand had fallen out of her hand in the fierceness of the attack. The chill running down her spine was in complete contrast to the heat of Bellatrix's body against her. Their noses almost touching, Hermione's terrified eyes found themselves staring into Bellatrix's intense black gaze.

**'Because you see Mudblood, the Imperius curse does not work on me...'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything belongs to JK Rowling. I do not own any characters or props of the Harry Potter World**

**Chapter Three**

**Victory and Loss**

Close… terrifyingly close. Hermione's eyes registered the situation, but her mind refused to acknowledge the fact that she was currently in Bellatrix Lestrange's death grip… yet again.

She should've called for help but her throat seemed to have stuck. She opened her mouth.

Bellatrix instinctively pulled back and using Hermione's body as support pushed herself up. Hermione went to follow, mentally preparing for outright combat, but Bellatrix was way too swift for her and in the next instant Hermione found herself bashed against the wall.

There would be bruises.

By the time she could recover from the pain and hazily squint, Bellatrix was free of all bounds, Hermione's wand in her hand, trademark evil grin firmly in place. She casually threw a silencing charm towards the door, not removing her gaze from the witch on the floor. Now she could now yell her lungs out and no one would hear a thing.

As Bellatrix slowly stalked towards her, like a tigress who knew her prey was cornered, Hermione cursed herself mentally. How could she have underestimated Bellatrix Lestrange? _The Bellatrix Lestrange... _How could she possibly have thought that a wandless Bellatrix was any less dangerous? Victory seemed to have got to her head already.

The dark witch stood over her and watched for a moment, before a heeled boot connected with Hermione's ribs and her world turned into one black painful mass. She howled.

'Good,' commented Bellatrix moving away, 'I thought cat got your tongue.'

It was the Malfoy Manor all over again, Hermione thought miserably. She would be tortured by the dark witch yet again. And now she had gone and sent her friends away.

_I have to face my fears alone, now face it alone and die in here. You __Stupid girl... stupid stupid girl_! _Way to go Hermione, win the war and then be kicked to death by a prisoner. Brightest witch of her age indeed!_

Her eyes still tightly shut, Hermione tried to bottle down the painful complains of her muscles and waited for the next attack.

It did not come... She opened her eyes and peered.

Bellatrix was sitting on a silver throne-like chair, which she obviously had conjured out of thin air. Sunlight lighting up the entire room, and the black rippling curls of the older woman's cascading hair, she seemed utterly relaxed, with one foot jiggling over the other, twirling the wand between her fingers. She was observing Hermione with the same mild interest that a student would use to study a smelly insect.

Hermione wasn't sure whether sitting up would be a wise move, so she stayed still, eyes fixed on the seated woman.

'You were never Imperieused, were you?' she said, unable to stop the words. 'You were just... acting all along?'

'I am a very good actress,' Bellatrix told her casually.

'Why?'

Bellatrix shrugged again.

'It was fun... watching you little bitty babies think you've got the better of me. And anyway I tried to play nice, you know. Answer your questions and all that. But your Ginger Candy didn't respect that did he? He actually had the audacity to curse me! Me?!'

Bellatrix jabbed a finger at her chest to emphasize the gross mistake Ron had made in choosing his target.

Hermione's ribs were now loudly complaining; not removing her eyes from the other witch, she slowly sat up against the wall, and winced when a sharp pain shot through her side. Bellatrix snorted.

'Aww, don't be a sissy Mudblood, I didn't hit you that bad!' she said in her trademark sing-song voice. 'You've had worse from me remember?'

Her eyes lingered on Hermione's jacket covered forearm. And with the memory of that night, a wave of fury rose within Hermione, enough to override her fear of the dark witch.

'You won't be able to escape this time,' Hermione hissed out. 'There are Aurors outside, my friends will be back any moment. The wards are impenetrable, so your smoke magic won't work either. Kill me if you want to, but they'll get you.'

'Dearie if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now!' Bellatrix looked almost amused. 'No, I want answers Mudcub. You've had your turn and now it's mine. Keep talking and I will try not to hurt you... too much.'

**Xxx **

**Hogwarts Headmaster's Office**

Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt were staring at him in open shock. Harry sighed. He dearly wished he could talk to Dumbledore and not for the first time since they arrived in this office to discuss the matter in private, his eyes drifted to the empty frame of Dumbledore's portrait.

'So you were carrying bits of Voldemort's soul with you around all year round?' McGonagall's voice shook slightly.

Harry nodded. Kingsley grasped his shoulder. Harry was grateful for this supportive gesture.

'So what do we do now Kingsley?' she asked the Auror.

Kingsley chose his words carefully.

'Professor it is very important to get a confession out of her. Legally we cannot Imperious Bellatrix and interrogate, whatever they might've done behind closed doors. So Veritaserum is the only way out.

'Having said so however, I agree with Harry. We cannot let the information of the horcruxes get out. You never know who might get ideas. But truth is we have to say something to everyone.'

'Certainly,' McGonagall said crisply.

Harry cleared his throat. It annoyed him that even after everything the elders often seemed to forget to ask for his opinion.

'I have an idea actually,' he said when the other two had finally given him their attention.

'The truth about the prophecy will cause Professor Snape's name to be dragged and I don't want any more maligning of his memory now that I know of the truth,' explained Harry. 'We can continue to repeat the story Dumbledore had let people believe for so long – that Voldemort had set out to kill my parents because they were prominent Order members. He tried to kill me out of sheer spite but could not since my mother died to save me and thus gave me a magical protection Voldemort could not fathom.

'This protection also brought about his destruction. And from that moment he considered me a threat and an adversary. As to why he did not die before we will say it's because the death curse bounced back and was not direct.'

'Harry,' interrupted Kingsley. 'It's not going to be easy. There will be questions and arguments.'

'Probably,' agreed Harry. 'But Dumbledore's been asked questions all his life. Did he answer anyone beyond what he thought people needed to know? I think there's a lot to learn from him.

'What about Bellatrix Lestrange? Everyone will soon know of Andromeda's death,' said McGonagall.

'No one must know about Andromeda's betrayal,' said Harry immediately.

'Why?'

'Because Teddy Lupin is my godson,' said Harry grimly. 'And I want him to grow up knowing he is a martyr's son. And not a traitor's grandson! Trust me I know what it feels like to be pointed at and doubted upon and I wouldn't wish it on anyone.'

Angry as much as he was with Andromeda Tonks, Harry was grateful to Hermione for making him see things in a new light. Andromeda had done what was best for her family. Who knows to what extent Harry himself would go had he been in her situation. Hadn't Ron and Hermione too first ensured the safety of their respective families before they went along with him…

A knock at the door revealed a very hassled Professor Flitwick.

'I thought you should know,' the little man said in a voice squeakier than normal, 'Ted Tonks is here – looking for his family.'

**Xxx **

Hermione felt warier than ever. 'What do you want to know?' she asked quietly.

'The Gringotts goblins told us that they had seen me walk in just before the break-in happened, and since I was forbidd-... I mean I was at the Malfoy Manor at the time, I can assume, you took my identity. How did you do it?'

Hermione quickly assessed her situation. She was wandless and Bellatrix was armed. Shouting for help was useless. Her best bet was to keep talking and somehow get the dark witch distracted, and try and retrieve the wand.

'I took polyjuice potion. A strand of your hair got stuck to my sweater when you were... that night. And I had your wand.'

'Hmm... slightly impressive, majorly insolent and complete thievery,' Bellatrix thoughtfully murmured. 'But I can't believe how they accepted the filthy you to be the great me!'

'I'm a very good actress,' Hermione shot back.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes dangerously but let it pass.

'Did you know the cup was a Horcrux?' Hermione asked before the other woman could say anything else.

'I'm asking the questions here,' snapped Bellatrix, then added reluctantly, 'but yes I knew... well sort of.'

'Meaning you guessed it even if Voldemort didn't tell you?' eagerly said Hermione.

'That's enough!' Bellatrix shouted and taking a deep breath to collect herself, she asked, 'How did you destroy it?'

'Stabbed it with a Basilisk fang.'

Hermione could swear Bellatrix was impressed despite herself. But then her eyes gleamed and her voice went back to that dangerous whisper.

'And who among you destroyed the cup?'

'Harry did,' Hermione replied immediately.

_Sorry Harry…_

But Harry would have backup when he came back, she - Hermione, on the other hand was stuck here alone with Mrs. Torture for company. It was a matter of survival; Harry would understand.

'You three have caused me a lot of pain... and humiliation,' said Bellatrix after a long pause during which she had been lost in thoughts.

'It's not our fault you lost to us every time!'

The words had slipped out of her mouth before Hermione could stop herself. Bellatrix seemed to freeze as she slowly stood up, her wand raised, pointing at Hermione.

_Shit shIT SHIT. This is why Prof. Snape had called her an insufferable know-it-all. Here lies Hermione Granger- cause of death "answering correctly"._

'CRUCIO!'

Hermione shut her eyes tight. That unbearable pain was going to hit her again. The most horrible kind of pain... pain... okay, where was the pain? Hermione worriedly opened her eyes and fearfully looked around, as if expecting the pain to lunge at her from one of the dark corners of the room.

Bellatrix's raucous laughter echoed through the room. The dark witch had sat back on her throne chair, cackling as if she had just witnessed the most hilarious thing in the world. When she finally stopped, she looked smugly at the girl on the floor.

'How many times do I have to teach you children that you've got to mean it!' she said in a bored voice. 'Maybe I should demonstrate it to you properly...'

_No no Please, NO!_

'But... I need more answers from you first. Tell me how did you get access to the Dark Lord's deepest secret? How did you know about the Horcruxes?'

Hermione immediately started talking, anything to avoid being tortured. She told her how Dumbledore with his infinite wisdom had always suspected it. How the appearance and destruction of the Riddle's diary had proven his fears and how he had then set out to discover the rest. How he had ultimately told Harry about them and how the three of them had spent all of the last two years searching for them and destroying them one by one.

She did not reveal that Harry himself had been a horcrux, for all she knew Bellatrix would make her an horcrux.

'That scum Lucius Malfoy!' Bellatrix breathed out. 'That blithering idiot, if it hadn't been for his stupidity, Master would never... he would've... I wouldn't have lost his trust... he would've...' Bellatrix mumbled to herself, lost in thought.

Hermione decided this was the moment. Willing her tender ribs into submission, she sprang up and jumped at Bellatrix.

For one moment Bellatrix's eyes widened with the unexpected shock. But as Hermione had almost grabbed the wand back, Bellatrix reacted, tightening her own grip and grabbed Hermione's hair with her other hand. This was a do-or-die situation. Spurred by necessity, Hermione began clawing with her free hand at Bellatrix face. In the struggle, the throne chair suddenly vanished and the two went hurtling to the ground. Hermione having landed on top of the dark witch, used her position to her benefit, pinning down the older woman with her knees, one hand splayed across Bellatrix's face obstructing her vision, she tried to pull the wand out with all her might. But Bellatrix was not someone to go without a fight. Keeping her grip firm, she used her left hand to rain blow upon blow on Hermione, making sure to repeatedly hit the sore upper abdomen. After a particularly nasty blow to the already injured rib, Hermione let out a cry of pain.

Taking opportunity of her momentary lapse, Bellatrix rolled them over. Pinning down the girl with her full weight, her fingers wrapped around Hermione's throat. Hermione started chocking; Bellatrix was cackling again.

'Manners Mudblood! When more important people than you are talking, you should not jump at them. Seems like Hogwarts hasn't taught you anything. Not to worry... I will.'

But Hermione had finally grabbed the wand with both hands and given it a massive tug. Feeling the wood in her fingers, she choked out, 'Stupefy!'

The weight lifted from her body. The spell hit Bellatrix and she went flying to the other side of the room. Hermione hadn't been able to speak the spell properly because she was being choked, so Bellatrix had not been stunned, merely thrown back.

Knowing her time was limited, she gulped back a cough, pointed the wand towards Bellatrix and yelled, 'STUPEFY!'

But then the strangest of things happened. The wand flew out of her hand and zoomed across the room into Bellatrix's outstretched fingers. Hermione looked on in amazement as Bellatrix cooed to her wand.

'Come sweety, come to your Mistress!'

She then looked up at Hermione's stunned face and grinned wickedly.

'She's mine you fool, she waited faithfully for fourteen years for me to come back from Azkaban and claim her... she always comes back to me! And if she had been in my possession last night many more of your side would be lying dead now.'

Hermione fell back in defeat as Bellatrix slowly got up.

'And now Mudblood... time for retribution!'

**Xxx **

**Hogwarts Hospital wing**

George was crying. And according to Madame Pomphrey, it was a good sign. Grief when expressed was the first step to healing. Ron watched sadly as his brother for possibly the first ever time in his life was hugging their mother and sister and crying aloud. It was so unnatural to see George do anything other than grin and make others grin… along with Fred.

He looked away and wiped away a stray tear. Arthur Weasley gripped his son's shoulder, and for once, Ron let himself be comforted.

'Dad I need to speak with you,' he said after a moment.

Arthur knew at once it was one of those rare times when his youngest son would willingly open up to him about something. He nodded and walked them over to a more secluded corner.

In as concise a manner as he could, Ron recounted the entire situation to his father, his voice growing helpless by the second as Arthur listened in wonderment to the deadly adventures the three youngsters had been on. And the current situation with Bellatrix. He paused for a moment, hesitating.

'There is something else isn't it?' Arthur asked knowingly.

'Well, I uh – horcruxes,' he blurted out. They had promised to each other but his father was one person Ron could wholeheartedly trust to be able to keep a secret. Moreover he couldn't see how the matter could be handled without revealing this crucial piece of information and their part in destroying them.

'You were running about for the past year carrying pieces of You-Know-Who's soul with you?'

Mrs. Weasley's faint voice caused the two men to whip their heads around. Neither had noticed the witch coming to stand behind them, though they should've known better than to think they would escape her notice no matter how much in mourning she was. Over the years Molly had mastered the art of giving equal attention to every member of her large family, that was only way she could run such a big household by herself.

'Mum…'

'Why didn't I just dig your graves and keep the wreaths ready!' Her eyes were already shining with fresh tears.

'Yes, but as you can see Molly dear, they succeeded,' Arthur said gently, giving Ron a proud look.

'But then… is he – you know who – really gone this time? Or will he…' she trailed away fearfully.

'Harry reckons You Know Who is gone for good. And he should know since…'

An uneasy silence fell over them as they watched the others crowd around George.

Ron pondered. This was the first time in forever that he had had a lone moment with his parents – just him and his mother and father – he wished it was not under such circumstances.

A nurse bustled along with a roll of parchment in her hand. She approached Madame Pomphrey, the matron. Ron caught her words, his breath hitching.

'Is there a Tonks here?' she asked. 'Their family is here looking for them.'

**Xxx**

Bellatrix waved her wand and Hermione felt her hands and legs turn rubbery, her neck fell forward and her head bounced on her chest. In horror she realized that Bellatrix had made all her bones disappear.

Well at least the ribs were no longer paining. But then she was lifted in the air and stayed there as if hanging by an invisible harness. Bellatrix gave her cold stare.

'You will be able to talk, and I have two more things I need to know. If you answer honestly, your punishment will be little less painful. Blink if you understand.'

Hermione blinked, forcing the tears away. _Harry and Ron should've been back by now. What was taking them so long?_

'How many Horcruxes were there in total?'

'Six,' Hermione whispered still refusing to give up Harry's secret.

Bellatrix frowned thoughtfully. 'One was in the Room of Requirement. Which was it?'

'Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem.'

Bellatrix made her give details of the others. When it came to the Slytherin's locket, Hermione opted for the cave version.

'You're lying,' said Bellatrix. 'I can see your thoughts. Tell me where that locket was hidden!'

_You can see in my mind?_ Hermione thought fearfully.

'Of course I can Muddy,' Bellatrix answered her unasked question. 'I am one of the most accomplished Legilimens ever, with an exception of the Dark Lord himself.' Bellatrix's voice was bordering on reverence. 'So tell me where was the locket actually kept?'

'It was originally hidden in the cave. But Regulus Black stole it and tried to destroy it.'

Hermione resolutely kept Kreacher's face away from her mind.

'But he couldn't because he didn't know how to destroy a Horcrux. It had been hidden at the Black Manor, but someone stole—'

'WHAT? It was...it was at Grimmauld place? For all those years?'

Bellatrix looked dumbfounded, she stood still, amazed, completely forgetting about the girl-in-the-air. Hermione meanwhile was deciding to bang Harry and Ron's heads together when they finally arrived.

_Where were they coming from? Taking a round route through Diagon Alley?_

Bellatrix lamented to herself. 'It was right under my nose all this time... I could have brought you back all those years ago My Lord... you need not have undergone such pain for so many years... I need not have gone to Azkaban... there would have been no need to—'

'—destroy the Longbottoms?' Hermione asked coldly.

She was dying anyway, no use playing safe. But to her amazement Bellatrix nodded.

'Actually yes.' She shrugged. 'Pointless exercise. Complete waste of time come to think of it, though it had been fun at the time.'

'God you are revolting!' spat Hermione.

'Why thank you Mudblood, so are you! So I suppose you three, making use of the unworthy inheritance of the noble House of Black rummaged through our personal possessions, no doubt in the hope for selling them for gold, you are proven thieves after all... you found the locket and destroyed it?'

She threw Hermione a most nasty look, as if she was looking at a dustbin that had not been emptied in a month.

'We never touched the possessions unless Sirius asked us to look through them, even after Harry had inherited the house and everything else, we never touched them. You did not let me complete...'

Hermione shouted with her eyes closed, because Bellatrix had now placed her directly in front of the streaming sunlit window and was making funny shadows on the opposite wall.

_Merlin this woman could not concentrate on one thing even when she was being dead serious!_

'The light is blinding me. Please remove me from here,' she blurted uselessly knowing the dark witch would not comply.

But in yet another of the many surprises of the day, she did... well sort of. She waved her wand and Hermione found herself moving towards the dark ceiling, then she hovered for a moment on top of a burnt out torch bracket and Bellatrix lowered her on top of it. Hermione peered down with a mix of fury, frustration and tiredness. She had the sudden desire to sleep.

'You see Muddy why the dark is needed? Too much light will turn you blind,' Bellatrix said wisely and Hermione could not help but contemplate on the statement.

'Anyway, you're comfortable now? Keep talking.'

'Someone else stole it from Grimmauld place, and the locket landed in the hands of a Ministry official. We took it back from her.'

'So that's why you three had that little adventure at the Ministry? When Yaxley reported about it, I did wonder why you would suddenly turn suicidal. But... but I can't believe Reg of all people would turn traitor. I sort of liked him, at least he was better than that mangy pug Sirius.'

A surge of anger rushed through Hermione.

'Regulus saw Voldemort for what he was; it was not surprising he became disenchanted!'

Hermione couldn't help herself. She had felt a great deal of sympathy for Regulus, whom they had wronged all their lives based on what Sirius told them, after she heard what he had done to thwart Voldemort and save Kreacher.

Bellatrix stared at her.

'Interesting... you are hanging in the air, one step away from death and defending a dead man? Very interesting...

Bellatrix looked faraway as she began mumbling to herself again. Hermione strained her ears to listen from atop the torch bracket she was currently straddling.

'...why did you not tell me my Lord... so many years wasted... so much we could accomplish together... if only you trusted me enough... at least about the cup...'

Bellatrix sighed deeply. She stared at Hermione as if contemplating on something, then she spoke, in an almost normal voice.

'When I returned from Azkaban, I saw that my Lord was terribly angry with Lucius. After a little... well let's say cajoling, Narcissa told me Lucius had lost a very important artifact that the Lord had kept in his care. That stupid goat! He was allowed to live only because I offered Malfoy Manor to Master. Immediately after, He questioned me if the cup was safe at Gringotts. I assured him it was. And then I heard how My Lord had achieved the miracle of restoring himself. I started connecting the dots. I told you, Master himself taught me the dark arts. It was not impossible to guess, but because I could never ask him I could never be sure. Well until last night of course.'

Hermione had no idea why Bellatrix was telling this to her. She also was quite sure no one else had been told of this. So was it because Bellatrix had decided to kill her that she didn't mind revealing secrets to her, knowing Hermione would take them to her grave…

She suddenly felt very tired, very sleepy. She just wanted to nod off and possibly never get up. Bellatrix could just kill her and be done with it. Would it be less painful if she died in her sleep? She wanted to close her eyes only for a couple of minutes. Flopped on the torch bracket Hermione could see the dark witch pacing and talking in a top shot, like in those Muggle movies... Muggles... her parents would never know they had a daughter... wait no one else knew about their family grave... where would they bury her? Of course there was a possibility Bellatrix would blast her apart, no remains to bury, so no troubles. Harry and Ron would frame her picture probably... Would McGonagall allow one portrait of her at Hogwarts? She loved her school... but she didn't want a statue at a town square... she could see herself... black stone robes, stone wand held aloft, her stance that of a warrior, oh but they had also given her a book in her left hand... how sweet of them... and her face... Oh No! Her head and face was covered in bird shit! Eeww... this was why she had not wanted a statue in the first place... everything was black... she couldn't see anything... all black...

A sudden almighty lurch pulled Hermione out of her daze, and she felt herself being lifted out of the bracket and flopped on the floor. Apparently she had not died at all... how sad! She looked up hazily at Bellatrix and saw the witch silently move her wand in a complicated movement as if drawing the figure eight in the air and then felt a sharp sting which seemed to cover her entire body neck down. And then just as suddenly as it had happened, it was gone. It took her a few moments to collect her thoughts and she realized the dark witch had given her back her bones. But she wasn't feeling any pain in her ribs... no in fact she was suddenly not feeling even remotely tired, she felt fresher than she had felt in some time. She looked up incredulously at Bellatrix.

'Did you just heal me?' Disbelief was prominent in her voice.

Bellatrix made a face.

'I cannot let to sleep off Mud, not when I'm in NOT singing a lullaby and NOT when I still have to get the most important answer from you!'

'What now?' said Hermione with a sigh.

'MY LORD!' Bellatrix shouted furiously. 'How did Potter kill the greatest wizard of all times?'

'Dumbledore was the greatest wiz—'

Bellatrix growled. Actually growled. Hermione stopped, gulped and answered, careful to keep the horcruxes out.

'The first time Harry's mother had died trying to save him. Her love was what kept him safe from your lord. But Vol— demort repeated his mistake. When Harry voluntarily went to sacrifice himself for the sake of his friends, he created a protection around each one of us, that is why the Death Eaters could no longer hurt us. Love is the most powerful magic to ever exist – not many know or understand – pity.'

'But that does not explain why my Lord couldn't kill the brat in the forest,' commented Bellatrix after she had listened intently.

Hermione noticed her face registered no comprehension when she spoke of the love protecting them. Bellatrix it seemed, had no conception of love whatsoever.

'The Elder wand,' explained Hermione, keeping her thoughts to herself.

When Bellatrix continued to stare, she repeated the story Harry had told her. Bellatrix looked skeptical.

'...the killing curse backfired because Potter had cast a disarming spell,' whispered Bellatrix and smacked her palm to her head.

'How do you know?' said Hermione.

'I told you I was looking for him. He had disappeared. I went to see if he needed me— help, if he needed assistance. He was dueling Potter, so I thought it would be cake walk but weird things started happening... I tried to intervene, but my wand... I had to use your stupid wand since you had stolen mine and disappeared with Ollivander... anyway when I tried to curse Potter, my spell got caught in their crossfire and blasted the bloody wand... and then...' Bellatrix's voice was barely more than a whisper, but Hermione could catch every word.

'... and then His wand flew and went to Potter... and just like that... He was gone...'

Hermione wondered if Bellatrix realized her voice had broken. But this, she decided, was the opportune moment to ask her something that had been nagging Hermione in the back of her head and she knew there was no better person to answer this –

'He really is gone this time right?'

Bellatrix glared at her. Hermione was almost regretting the question when the dark witch mutely rolled up her sleeve and displayed her forearm. Relief washed over Hermione as she witnessed the dark mark gone, leaving behind clear unblemished porcelain skin.

Wait… not unblemished…

There was something on Bellatrix's hand... thin white scars they seemed. Hermione squinted and realized they were uneven letters carved out. She tried to read, but Bellatrix whether intentionally or not, pulled her sleeve down in that moment.

'Anyway, now that you have served your need,' said Bellatrix with an air of someone who is getting back to the business at hand, 'time for punishment Muddy dear.'

Hermione's heart seized. She began backing away as Bellatrix approached her slowly, wand pointed – the scene not unlike a tigress with her cornered doe.

'You can't escape here you know,' said Hermione desperately. 'My friends will eventually get you, even if you kill me.'

Bellatrix made no comment but her grin widened. Hermione felt the back of her knee hit something. She stumbled and fell back but instead of the floor she found herself on the throne chair.

'They're coming with Veritaserum. They will know you were faking it all along,' she said even as she cowered back in the chair.

Bellatrix gave her a mirthless laugh.

'If you must know Mudblood, Veritaserum does not work on me either!'

'Are you human?'

Hermione really needed to know this. Bellatrix laughed again.

'Unfortunately yes, but I was fed this potion from when I was eight years old. In small portions, each day, every day until it got diluted with my blood and stopped having any effect on me whatsoever.'

'Why?'

Hermione was puzzled and strangely concerned. But Bellatrix seemed to already regret the revelation.

'That Muddy is none of your business! Now coming back to your punishment –'

Bellatrix stopped and turned towards the door. Hermione looked around too, wondering. Suddenly Bellatrix lifted the silencing charm, and loud footsteps could be heard approaching.

For just one instant Hermione questioned how Bellatrix could guess people were returning, but the next instant every other thought was eclipsed by a sense of glee. Her friends were back and she would be safe. Bellatrix could not harm her. She smiled.

'Go on now, hurt me all you want,' she challenged the dark witch with a brave smile.

But Bellatrix remained unperturbed. In fact she was still grinning.

'I will have you know Mudblood that I do not keep debts. Money, loyalty, favor, pain, humiliation, whatever you give me, I will return the same with interest. You caused me immense humiliation. First you escape from the Ministry, then you escape again from Malfoy Manor, and then you steal my most prized possession from my vault. You cost me my Master's trust girl, for the first time he punished me in front of others. I have never felt more insulted and helpless. My own friends doubted me... it is time that debt was paid back in kind.'

Hermione squirmed in her chair as Bellatrix stood over her. The footsteps stopped just outside the door.

For one infinite moment both witches stared at each other… then Bellatrix lunged.

It must have taken the people outside about five seconds to reach the door, another four or five seconds to remove the wards, and maximum two more seconds to push the heavy door open – a total of ten to twelve seconds only.

Within those scarce seconds Bellatrix had fallen to her knees in front of Hermione, pushed the wand back into her hand, and held the young witch's head with both her hands, her bony fingers curling around tangled brown locks. Hermione opened her mouth in confusion and Bellatrix crashed their lips together. Her arms flailed and Hermione grasped Bellatrix's shoulders to get a grip. It only deepened the kiss.

End result: Harry, Ron, Kingsley, Prof. McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with another Auror pooled into the room to find Hermione had Bellatrix down on her knees and was snogging her like her life depended on it...

* * *

**A/N : For those of you who've already read this before, the moment loses its importance. Still thanks as always for sticking by. And also a huge thank you to the new readers. **

**There may be typos in this chapter. I'll come back and correct later. **


End file.
